User blog:Lykrast/CHANGELOG
The changelog where all the changes are. Download link. Next version *General **Experience range increased from 1200 to 1600 **Minions collision radius reduced from 24 to 12 *Heroes **New hero : "Since then, I rose in rank, became the Supreme Leader of the clans and began building a city named Ethernight, more glorious and covering more land than any town before it." ** *** ****Radius reduced from 100 to 70 *** ****Added proper visuals ** ***Cast animation improved from + to + *** ****Impact delay increased from to *** ****Now continually removes most debuffs on Ian ****Magic resistance rescaled from 80% to % ****Mana cost reduced from 50 to *** ****Cooldown reduced from to ** *** ****Radius reduced from 250 to 225 ****Impact delay increased from to *****''Impacts when the pillar expands outwards, rather than when it appears'' ** ***Base attack time improved from to *** ****Now slows enemies hit by % for 1 second. ****Cooldown reduced from to ** *** ****No longer executes targets below % of their maximum health}} ****Now also deals bonus damage ****Cooldown reduced from to ****Mana cost reduced from to *** ****Now passively increases the lifespan of Living Shades by seconds and thier maximum number by . *****''The maximum number is still doubled while a Nigthmare is living'' *Items ** ***Passive heal reduced from to ***Passive heal duration increased from 6 to 7 ***Passive cooldown increased from 60 to 90 07/07/2015 *General **Added a scoreboard that displays the kills, killing spree and deaths of all players **Added a start of work for Dumbot, a bot that picks and pushes top (for now) **Kills made by minions or towers are now credited to the last player who damaged the victim in the last 10 seconds *Heroes ** ***Strength per level increased from to *** ****Mana cost reduced from 100 to *** ****Slow duration increased from to ****Range increased from 525 to 575 ****Bounce range increased from 400 to 600 ****Mana cost reduced from 100 to ****Cooldown reduced from 15 to 10 *** ****Mana cost increased from 20 to 50 ****Cooldown reduced from 25 to 20 *** ****On-hit magic damage increased from to ****Duration increased from 8 to ****Statue health increased from to ** *** ****Healing is no longer doubled on Granite ****Cooldown rescaled from to *** ****Damage reduced from to ****Tree slam damage reduced from to *****''50% of cast damage instead of 100%'' ** *** ****Damage reduced from to ****Initial projectile speed reduced from 1000 to 700 ****Mana cost increased from to *** ****Maximum health regeneration bonus reduced from % to % ****Healing increased from |Values in tooltip were incorrect for some reason}} to % of Herculeon's maximum health)}} ** *** ****Now destroys trees ** *** ****Damage negated is now displayed as white popup text above Sakura *Items **New items : and *Bugfixes **Fixed not stunning enemies in the fog of war **Fixed granting 2 stacks for a direct kill, rather than 1 **Fixed triggering on friendly heroes through abilities that deal 0 damage 26/06/2015 *General **Respawn time increased from to **Moved the recipe shops a bit up so that it's possible to buy from both those and the basic shop without moving *Heroes ** ***Added (still a bit buggy) ** *** ****Damage changed from to ****Mana cost reduced from to *** ****Now destroys trees ****Stun duration reduced from to ****Mana cost reduced from 100 to 75 ****Recharge time increased from to ****Cooldown reduced from to *** ****Can no longer be removed by killing an unit ****Damage increased from to ****Damage amplification reduced from % to % *** ****Base damage reduced from to ****Maximum damage reduced from to ****Cooldown increased from to ** *** ****Range reduced from 675 to 600 *** ****Increased the size of the visuals to better match the area *Items **New items : and ** ***Initial mana regen per stack reduced from to 25/06/2015 *General **Fixed Demons' melee minions giving more experience than Empire's **Changed minions' names (credits to Aston): ***Footman changed to Soldier ***Felhound changed to Ravager ***Eredar changed to Heretic ***Siege Machine changed to Zwergish Roller ***Infernal Machine changed to Idol of Naught **Hero and tower kills now show to each person how much gold he gained **The "-vote" command now displays a global message to indicate you have voted (but not which gamemode) **"-setname" max characters increased from 12 to 30 **New gamemodes : ***Back and Forth (4) : whenever a tower is destroyed, it respawns for the other team ***Make it Rain (5) : all gold incomes are multiplied by 5 *Heroes ** and ***Added ** *** ****Charges now orbit around Bree, instead of staying on the same point relative to her ** *** ****Stack duration increased from 4 to 6 ** *** ****Damage rescaled from to *** reworked ****Sakura throws a gust of wind at the target, dealing physical damage and causing it to take % bonus damage from Sakura for 3 seconds. The gust also slows all enemies within 250 range of the impact by % for 2 seconds. ****500 range **** mana cost **** cooldown *** ****Attack speed increased from % to % ****Now passively grants half the attack speed bonus ( %) 23/06/2015 *Lag generation reduction : , |Not as much as it could, to prevent a bug}} *General **Disabled neutral monsters (test thing to see if it improves performance) **Minions no longer leaves corpses to improve performance **Shops are no longer in the fog of war when no one is near **A message is now displayed to everyone when someones disconnects **New gamemodes : ***Rush (2) : minions wave spawn every 10 seconds instead of 30 ***Darkness (3) : time permanently set to night, shared vision disabled **New chat commands : ***"-spells" : display the scalings numbers of your abilities ****Example : if you have a level 4 and 100 AD, it'll say "Lion's Fang damage : 245" ***"-dashcam" : toggle the camera following your hero during displacement spells ***"-herocam" : toggle the camera following your hero (but disables minimap targeting for some reason) *Heroes ** ***Added ** *** ****Now also grants up to ability power}} as health decreases *** reworked ****Can no longer be reactivated ****Damage increased from to ****Mana cost increased from to ****Projectile speed reduced from 1600 to 800 *****''Basically the values of the slow projectile'' ** *** reworked ****Passive : Herculeon's health regeneration is increased by up to % as his health decreases. ****Active : Herculeon heals himself for over 10 seconds. This is affected by the passive effect. ****60 mana cost ****30 seconds cooldown ** *** ****Mana cost per second increased from 15 to 20 *** ****Damage reduced from to ** ***Strength per level increased from to ***Movement speed increased from 305 to 315 *** ****No longer procs if it can't negate the damage (when the damage taken exceeds her missing health) ****Cooldown reduced from 12 to *** ****Attack damage ratio increased from 70% to 80% ****Damage decay per target reduced from 10% to 5% ****Minimum damage increased from 50% to 60% *** ****Attack damage ratio increased from to *** ****Slow increased from % to % ****Slow duration increased from 2 to 3 *** ****Attack speed increased from % to % ****Cooldown reduced from to ** *** ****Living Shade base attack time increased from to *****''They still attack 3 times within their lifespan, but this prevent them from nearly finishing the animation of a 4th attack on still targets'' *Items **New items : and ** ***Base proc damage reduced from 120 to 70 22/06/2015 *Lag generation reduction : *General **Player names are now colored in automated messages **Added new chat commands : ***"-help" : display a list of all commands ***"-clear" : clear your screen of text messages ***"-st" : display your attack damage (base + bonus), on-hit magic damage, lifesteal, ability, armor (base + bonus) and movement speed (base + bonus) (basically all that the map can track (except attributes); it has some issue when rounding numbers and as such may be 1 off) ****If you are playing , it also displays the current bonus from ****If you are playing , it also displays the current bonus damage ***"-setname" : set your name for the game (max 12 characters) *Heroes ** *** ****Is now an effect rather than an effect ****Area is now created on the target's postion rather than Herculeon's *** reworked ****Herculeon throws an hammer at the target location that he retracts upon impact, dealing physical damage to enemies on its way and stunning them for 1 second. *****''The hammer is launched with 1000 speed towards the target location, meaning it can take up to seconds before doing anything'' ****If an enemy hero is hit, Herculeon gains % movement speed for 3 seconds. *****''This buff is dispellable'' ****Range increased from 925 to 1100 ** *** ****Living Shade turn rate improved from to 2 *****''They now take about 70% less time to turn'' ****Living Shade movement speed increased from 350 to 400 ****Living Shade attack backswing reduced from to *****''This doesn't affect their attack speed, but make them stand still for a shorter duration with each attack'' ****Living Shade acquisition range increased from 500 to 1200 *****''This is the range the IA will search for targets when given no order'' ****Living Shade initial hero search range increased from 1000 to 1200 *****''This is the range shades created by Condemn will search for an enemy hero when initially created'' *** ****Fixed the ability scaling with total AD instead of bonus AD *** ****Nightmare armor increased from 0 to ****Nightmare turn rate improved from to *****''It now take about 25% less time to turn'' ** *** ****Can now be cast beyond maximum range (distance unaffected) 20/06/2015 *Lag generation reduction : , , , , , , , , , , *Heroes ** ***Added ** *** ****Fixed a bug so that it no longer breaks space and time by warping people around *** ****Damage per second reduced from to ** *** ****Now has a small visual effect that happens every time it deals damage *** ****Finally has visuals effects that ** *** ****Current mana to damage ratio reduced from 8% to 3% *** ****Tooltip updated to state more accuratly how much it regenerates over a second *Items ** and ***Fixed magic resistance being 2500% instead of 25% 16/06/2015 *Heroes ** *** ****Damage is now added to on-hit magic damage instead of being a separate instance ** ***Reduced lag generation *** ****First target stun duration increased from to *** ****Duration increased from to 8 ****Mana cost reduced from 100 to 75 ****Cooldown reduced from 25 to *** ****Now roots enemies instead of stunning them ****Root duration increased from to *Items **New item : ***Recipe : (950g) + (900g) + 650g (2500g total) ***+500 health ***+30 armor ***+3 health regeneration ***Passive : Taking damage deals 40 magic damage to enemies within 300 range and heal you for , 2 seconds cooldown. 12/06/2015 *General **Fixed the initial spawn time for minions being 0:40 instead of 2:00 (testing stuff I forgot to remove) *Heroes ** ***Started some more work ** *** ****Reduced lag generation 10/06/2015 *Heroes ** *** ****Fixed the ability not slowing people ** ***Reduced lag generation ** *** ****Reduced lag generation ** *** ****Fixed manacost being 14 per attack instead of the intended *Items ** ***Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) ** ***Passive reworked : ****Old : Basic attacks grants +6% attack speed for 4 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. ****New : Basic attacks sends projectiles towards up to 3 enemies within 300 range of the target, dealing physical damage and applying most on-hit effects. (the list of procables on-hit effects can be found in the item page) ***Recipe changed from (1100g) + (450g) + 650g (2200g total) to (1100g) + (1100g) + 600g (2800g total) ***Attack speed increased from 50% to 70% ** ***Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) 06/06/2015 *Heroes ** ***Reduced lag generation *** ****Healing is now added to health regeneration instead of being applied separately (no functional change) ** ***Reduced lag generation *** ****Movement speed reduced from % to % *** ****Damage reflection against non-heroes reduced from % to % ** ***Reduced lag generation *** ****Damage increased from % }} of target's missing health}} to % }} of target's missing health}} *** ****Mana cost reduced from 80 to 30 ****Cooldown reduced from to *Items **New item : ***Basic item for 50 gold ***Passive : killing an enemy grants 1 stack, stacks are kept upon upgrading the item. **New item : ***Recipe : (850g) + (50g) + 900g (1800g total) ***+10 intelligence ***+30 ability power ***Passive : killing an enemy grants 1 stack, the first stack grants 1 ability power and mana regeneration, and each subsequent stack grants 1% less than the previous one. ** ***Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) Category:Blog posts